Different Happening
by TheBonnie
Summary: On Hiatus. AU First year: Harry doesn't believe in stereotypes, he finds some freinds who want to be different, Snapes nightmare comes true, he has to be nice to a Weasley! New Mysteries, Peter runs for his life, and Harry finds out just why he's
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Yeah, I don't usually write anything other than slash, but thats all I'll ever post on the Anyway, hope you enjoy, and please reveiw.

Disclaimer: Your funny.

Now what you should know, is that this Harry Potter was different. He was raised differently, not on any effort of the Dursley's, I assure you, but of a very special friend he made at school. His name was Nathanial Bultgin, the rival bully at the elementary, supposedly. Actually he never did any bullying, he just never let anyone push him around. One day, by freak coincidence, Harry and he reached for the same book in the library. Laughing, they began to talk about what other books they liked.

From then on they'd been friends. Nathanial, or Nathan to his only friend, Harry, was raised in one of the toughest parts of London. He stayed in a foster home three streets down from from Privet dr. Nathan taught this young Potter to never let anyone tell you who to make friends with, and never let anyone tell you what to believe in or not. He told him that some people are raised with certain beliefs, and no one ever gives them a chance to develop their own. "Don't pity them," he said firmly, "Just be friends and get them to be friends with different people, don't let them limit themselves. You'll see what I mean one day." Nathan was a whole 3 years older than Harry. He taught Harry everything he knew about street fighting.

"Every man must know how to protect three things; his family, his church, and himself." A saying of his. Nathan read a lot. He taught Harry how to read books with out Actually reading them. Worked great with text books. "Knowledge is not a weapon to wield by hand, but an armor of the strongest steel for your mind." Another one of his sayings.

Then one day, he said his social worker got him adopted in America. Harry never saw Nathan again, but he never forgot what he'd taught him the two years they'd had together.

Never.

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry, "First year?"

"Yes, My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice.

"I hope I get a really cool wand, with dragonheart string like my father or something. I'd be just downright embarrassed if I got something girlie like unicorn tail, my mom had one of those. But you never really know do you? The wand chooses the wizard and all that. I just can't wait to learn some jinxes." Harry said excitedly.

The boy nodded approvingly. "So your a pureblood. Yeah, I can't wait learn some stuff to play some pranks on the other houses. I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way."

"I'm Harry Potter. Pranks you say? Well, We'll have to get together and discuss this some time." Harry grinned at him.

Draco grinned back, " Do you play quidditch?"

"Na, Do you?"

"Just around home, my dad says its a crime first years aren't allowed on house teams." So he's one of those people Nathan told me about. Harry thought. I guess I'll have to get him to develop his own brain.

"What do you think about it?" Draco wrinkled his brow for a minute. Apparently, no one had ever asked what he though before, usually they accepted his dads word for his own.

"I guess," he started slowly. "That the rule kind of makes sense. First years are smaller after all, and I guess most can't fly a broom correctly anyway. I say, look at that man!"

"That's just Hagrid. Guess I'll see you on the train." Harry replied hopping down from the stool as Madam Malkin said, 'Your done, my dear.'

"See you." Draco called after him. What a strange boy. He thought, watching the other boy leave the store. He had a quirky attitude about everything. He's pretty cool though, I like him.

Then it hit him.

Did he say HARRY POTTER!

If there was one thing Harry liked doing, it was disrupting orderly things. I guess it came from living in a control freaks house his whole life. So when he found out from Hagrid that certain people were expected to behave in the same fashion for each Hogwarts house, he decided that he couldn't have that. But first he needed some accomplices.

Dear Draco,

I can't believe it, tomorrow's the day! We finally set the plan in action. I just hope we find two more accomplices on the train. Hope I don't forget anything. C'ya on the train,

Harry

One of the first things he did when get got back to the Number 4 a month ago, was to send Draco a letter with hedwig. Keeping in contact with him proved more than useful. Not only did he know the most interesting stuff, but he was really a prankster at heart, and told Harry so at his birthday party. (Harry owled Hagrid to see if he would take him. He was all too enthused to do so.) All he really needed to do was stop quoting his father all the time, but Harry figured there'd be plenty of time for that at Hogwarts.

Smiling, Harry figured he should probably go down stairs and harass his uncle into taking him tomorrow. That night he had a really good feeling in his chest when he went to sleep.

Harry watched the red haired boy sit down in he compartment. His family were obviously Gryffindor, judging by the badges on his brothers robes.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. Harry nodded and lifted up his bangs. "Whoa, its really there, like lightning." he sat back fascinated.

"So what's it like having three brothers?" Harry leaned foreword on his elbows, equally fascinated with the he other boy.

"Five." He said miserably. "I'm the sixth in our family, You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and charlie already left, Bill was headboy, and Charlie quidditch captain. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but the still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, and if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either. I've got bill's robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat, Scabbers." He took out a fat grey rat, which was asleep.

"Then why don't you do something totally unexpected and blow everyone out of the water?" Harry's eyes sparkled with mischief as he got an idea.

Ron perked up curiously. "Like what?"

"Let me guess, your family is totally Gryffindor house right?" his eyes flicked around, thinking.

"Yeah, all the way back since hogwarts first started." he affirmed.

"Then why don't you purposefully get sorted somewhere different, somewhere totally unexpected? Somewhere totally un-Weasley? That'll teach 'em all for trying to make you live up to anyone. You'll be a legend in your family, think of it!"

"Yeah," Ron stared of into space dreamily. Then he snapped back." But how? I don't even know how we're sorted. And which house?"

Harry's grin could have blinded someone."All you have to do is try on the sorting hat, and you can convince it to put you in Slytherin. Think of it."

Apparently, the grin was infectious. "Hmm, Ron : the First Slytherin Weasley. Its perfect." Ron's eyes were shinning.

The compartment door slid open suddenly. Draco slipped in, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry I'm late Harry, had to drop some dead weight. What's going on with all the grinning?" he asked curiously.

"This is Ron Weasley, he's in." Draco's eyes lit up.

"Well then, Weasley you say? Glad to meet you. My names Draco Malfoy, I'm going to be sorted into Gryffindor." He told the red-head with a smirk. Ron's jaw dropped. Draco snickered.

"Its all my idea Actually, I hate stereotyping." Harry said, wrinkled his nose at the idea. "Therefore, I'm making it our duty to shake things up at Hogwarts."

"And I really need to get from under my fathers thumb." Draco added, sneering to the thin air.

Ron looked absolutely stunned. What was going on slowly sank in. He grinned up at Draco. "Well, have a seat. I believe we need to hammer out a few more details. Like how the headmasters going to react about all this, not to mention our parents."

"You mean not to mention the staff. My godfathers Professor Snape. He'll be struck dumb!" Draco looked slightly awed at the idea as he flopped down into a cushioned seat. Harry and Ron laughed a little at the expression on his face.

The compartment door slid open. The round-faced boy from the platform stuck his head in. He looked tearful.

Perfect for a Hufflepuff stereotype, Harry realized.

"Sorry," he said. "But have you seen a toad?"

"Not really," Ron answered shaking his head, Draco rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

"Hey, come in here for a sec." Harry motioned for him to come in and sit down. Nervously, the boy did so, shutting the door behind him with a click.

"What's your name?"

"N-Neville Longbottem." Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco make a twitch.

"Well, Neville, my friends and I would like you to join us."

"I- in what?"

"Oh nothing much, just the destruction of the foundations of Hogwarts society."

Neville's eyes widened and the three leaned in and explained the plan.

"Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall burst into applause. Neville tugged on Harry's sleeve as it bowed to the four tables.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered. Harry gave him an encouraging smile.

"You can do it Neville, we know you can." Draco wispered in his ear. Ron raised and eyebrow at him. Draco shrugged.

I'm just not going to let him ruin the plan, that's all, He told himself. Harry hid a smile.

"Longbottem, Neville." The poor boy was pale and trembling as he went up stage. He looked back at the other three making encouraging faces and signs. The four tables smiled (or smirked, depending on who), this boy was definitely a Hufflepuff, at the very smallest chance Gryffindor. He looked like he could use some people to help him start standing up strait without trembling.

He sat on the stool a little while, the hat gave a small shake before shouting out. "RAVENCLAW!" At the top of its voice. Those in the hall paying attention hall were silent for a minute. Now that was unexpected. And was the sorting hat laughing?

From the line, three particular boys cheered with the polite clapping. It was only a little while now before the BIG bombs dropped.

"Malfoy, Draco." Identical grins of evil.

The hat sat on Draco's head for just a moment and began to say something, then abruptly closed its mouth. The corners of the tear in the brim twitched, in amusement? Then it opened wide. "GRYFFINDOR!"

It was stone silent in the hall. The teachers at the head table mouths hung wide open. Draco instantly wiped out a camera while everyone was in shock and took a picture of one person at the table especially. Confusedly, the Gryffindor table began to clap politely, Ron and Harry rooted from the line, Neville stood and cheered from his spot. Draco full out smirked and swaggered to the end of the table, and to every ones confusion, high fived Neville on his way there.

A few more names. Then. "Potter, Harry." Whispers rushed the Hall. Harry patted Ron on the back and made his way the hat.

The hat sat there for a few moments, then to every ones surprise, burst out laughing. You could see Harry mouth something, grinning. The Sorting hat was now laughing uncontrollably. Its slid off Harry's head, landing on the floor with a flop. The brim wiggled like it was kicking its feet. "That- That was YOUR idea?" It gasped.

"Naturally, what do you expect?" Harry gave it an evil smirk, then winked at his three partners in crime. The Sorting hat howled. Draco was snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh how hogwarts falls!" it exclaimed delightedly. Harry picked it off the floor.

"I think you should sort me now." he suggested.

"Right right, HAHA, of course, HUFFLEPUFF!" Harry high-five his three friends on the way to his table. They were practically holding there sides trying not to laugh in the dead silent hall.

Slowly, some third year hufflepuffs began clapping. That broke the spell. Whispers and rumors flew like wildfire while the Hufflepuff table burst into cheers. "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Eventually Dumbledore set off fireworks to get things calmed down.

"Aheam," Professor McGonaldgall cleared her throat and unscrolled the list. Thee people left. Harry sat on pins and needles waiting. Then finally.

"Weasley, Ronald."

Ron was sort of pale as he strode up bravely. Three people crossed there fingers until the sorting hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Another dead silence, then.

"YEAH! ALRIGHT!" Harry burst out, followed closely by Neville and Draco. Ron grinned and trooped down the steps as the other three leapt up from their tables (Actually Draco pulled Neville up with them). They met in from of the Ravenclaw table and slapped each other on the back for a job well done yelling like idiots, things like "You rock!" "No YOU rock!" "Your both wrong, HE rocks!" "YEAH Rock on!"

They were all surprised when none other than the Weasley twins stood up and started cheering.

"That's our little brother!" Fred (or george) made a fake sniff.

"Breaking the mold, thata boy!" George (not leaving out the possibility its Fred) shouted. Ron beamed at them. A few people(most from younger years) clapped politely

"Now, if you young men would sit down." They turned to see Professor Dumbledore stood in the middle of the stunned faces at the head table. His eyes twinkled like the stars in the enchanted-ceiling-sky. The four boys made their way to their respective tables, Fred and George sat down. "After that...interesting sorting, I have a few announcements to make. Firstly, I would like to say Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I didn't expect any reviews at all! Thank you guys, much love to:

**NamelessHeretic, QueenNarca, Bobboky, wavefunction, bunk64, Yali, spacecatdet, Raskanii.**

You're wonderful!

Disclaimer: Nope, not me.

R.r.R.r.R.r.R.r.R.r.R.r.R.r.R.r.R.r.R.r.R

"Harry, Are you sure about this? I mean, it is the first day here.." Neville trailed off uncertainly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, we've got three hours before class, hardly anyone's up! Besides, its not like we have anything better to do until Ron and Draco join us. I left a message with two portraits." Harry balanced the huge silver tray on the stair rail carefully. Neville held onto it while he climbed on.

"Did you at least apply the diamond hard broom polish?"

"Of course I did! After all, we've got a serving tray here about to see more air time then a skateboard at the X-games!" The wizard-raised boy didn't even pretend to know what he meant. Harry gripped the sides of the improv-sled and gave the signal, Neville pushed hard and climbed aboard at the last second.

V.v.V.v.V.v.V.v.V.v.V.v.V.v.V.v.V.v.V

Now, Minerva McGonagall had been teaching at Hogwarts as transfiguration teachers for many years to say the least. She had an early morning routine that was rarely broken, if ever. Every morning, she took a shower, put on her robes, got a nice hot cup of tea, gathered her things (mainly graded papers), and headed to the great hall a few hours early to have the main portion of her breakfast in peace.

But, unfortunately for her, today wasn't going to be one of those days.

As Professor McGonagall left her room on the third floor, a screaming black and silver blob flew past her, knocking her to the ground. Gasping, she gripped the rail to help her stand up, but was abruptly knocked back down by a flying midget on a cloud.

_What in the bloody-!_ Taking out her wand, McGonagall picked herself off the ground and took off(walking very quickly, of course, running is what children do!) in the direction of the disturbance.

She came upon a pile of pillows at the bottom of the stairs in front of the great hall. On top of which where,

"MR..POTTER! Mr. Longbottem! What on earth did you think you were doing!" She demanded, standing over the boys as they jumped to their feet.

"Um, just a bit of, um, morning exercise ma'm." Harry explained, straitening his clothes. Neville nodded vigorously beside him.

"Oh my," The pile of pillows disappeared to reveal Professor Flitwick on the ground holding his head. The two first years helped him up.

McGonagall frowned."Are you alright-"

"GANG WAY!" a shout cut her off. Flitwick's eyes widened and quickly swished his wand. Another pile of pillows appeared, slightly to the left of the last pile, just in time two catch two more students.

"That," said a slightly dazed Draco Malfoy from the wreck,"was WICKED!"

"Too right." Rons voice was slightly muffled by the pillows.

"Mr.Weasley! Mr.Malfoy!"

"Uh oh." Ron and Draco scrambled to their feet. McGonagall looked like she could breath fire on the four boys.

"Never in all my life! Ten- no, Twenty points from all houses! Never have I seen such behavior-" She shouted and continued to give them a dressing down from the ages. They all shuffled their feet, and pretended at least, to look like they were ashamed. "Now get to breakfast before I subtract ANOTHER twenty points! And don't think the headmaster won't be informed of this! Along with your parents! Now MARCH!"

The four boys trooped into the great hall and sat down at the end of the hufflepuff table. As soon as McGonagall strode by, assumably to the headmasters office, they burst out laughing.

W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.

"Okay, are we ready for this?"

"Roger."

"Earplugs?"

"Check."

"Helmets?"

"Check."

"Beaters bats?"

"Check."

"Hats?"

"Double check. Never can have to many hats."

"Righto! Now, to your places men!" The group dispersed from the he corner of the great hall to their respective house tables.

A clap of thunder rang out as owls fluttered threw the tall widows of the hall. A small cloud carrying red envelopes head strait for the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. Ron jumped on top of his seat, reading the beaters bat over his shoulder.

"Clear!" Several people ducked as Ron swung the bat wildly, hitting the red envelope as the owl dropped it. Harry held up an extra large hat which caught the envelope, and passed it to Neville, who threw it under a helmet and let it explode. The four of them looked like a circus act. Draco had more then a few howlers. It seemed like every time his mother thought of it, she sent another howler. Ron stood beside him on the Gryffindor table and helped him bat them to Harry and Neville.

At last, the howlers ceased coming, and the smoke began to clear. Harry pulled Neville with him up to the table to do a victory dance with their friends. Neville jammed a very dented, very scuffed up helmet on Draco's head.

"Ahem, if you would be so kind to sit down." Professor Dumbledore announced from the head table. He didn't look particularly angry. Actually, he looked like he was trying to keep from laughing.

"Of course!"said Ron jumping off the table and heading to the slytherin table.

"No Problem!" Draco slipped into his seat.

"Now," Dumbledore addressed the student body, "before we start our day today, I must ask that all students, if you feel the particular urge to exercise morningly, please do not commandeer serving trays from the great hall or the kitchens, and sled down any or all banisters of the hogwarts stair ways. And if this cannot be avoided, please watch out for unsuspecting teachers next time." McGonagall glowered from the headtable. Flitwick took a particular interest in his eggs."Thank you, and have a nice day."

Harry looked down at his schedule, grinning. Everything was going great. Already the first day and already they were twenty points in the negatives! That has to be a record. He was going to erase the 'Savior of the Wizarding world upstanding citizen' media persona if it killed him.

"Okay, first class, Herbology." '_With Neville'_, he scribbled in the column. "Then Charms _with Draco_. Then Potions _with Neville_." He noticed they seemed to stick Hufflepuff and Slytherin together only a few times a week. Which could possibly be because they thought Hufflepuff's were pushovers and the big nasty ol' slytherins might eat them or something, or it could just be a coincidence. Anyway, plenty of time left at meals and breaks for the four of them to plan the undoing of hogwarts.

G.g.G.g.G.g.G.g.G.g.G.g.G

The classes (once you found them) were challenging in their own right. Harry didn't find them particularly difficult, but then he wasn't really trying his hardest. After all, he was there to live life, to be able to say 'Yea, I did that once when I was younger, that was fun!'. To have the childhood and friends that where denied to him when he was with the he dursleys. Not Academic Achievement. Anyone can have great grades, but only the daring have adventures. That's the attitude he carried to each class, doing well enough to pass averagely, not wanting to stand out or be acknowledged as something spectacular because of it. Most of the teachers were ready to hand him points just for breathing for gods sakes! He'd rather be punished for doing wrong, then be rewarded for doing nothing.

Then, friday came along, and Harry Potter saw his a challenge, one he couldn't ignore.

U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.

It was this particular friday, the first of the year, that Hedwig did something unusual for him. She fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note into Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in very untidy scrawl:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you get friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._

_Hagrid_

Harry borrowed a quill from someone not looking his way, scribbled Yes, I'd love to. I hope you don't mind if I bring my three friends, see you later! on the back of the note, and sent if off with hedwig again.

After the first class of the day, History of magic, Harry headed down to the dungeons with Neville. At the start of term banquet, Harry got the distinct impression Professor Snape didn't like him. All his life, everyone hated him, so without a doubt, he could tell when someone really didn't like him.

Professor Snape _hated_ him.

Not that he had a problem with that, nt in the slightest. What bothered him was why. _WHY_ did Professor Snape hate? Anyway, here's what happened:

Down in the cold dungeons of Hogwarts, Snape, like all the other teachers, started class by taking role. He, like Flitwick before him, stopped at Harry's name.

"Ahh Mister Potter -"

"Yes!" Harry jolted up in his seat. Did a firework go of in his pocket or something?

"-our new celebrity." He finished glaring at Harry for interrupting.

_Oh_, Harry relaxed as he went on with his speech, _is that all._

"Tell me Mister Potter, what would I get if added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_Was that english? _Harry's mind reached a blank spot.

"Uuuuh, A magic potion of some sort?"

_God I hope he doesn't keep me after class. _

"Astounding Mr. Potter, clearly fame isn't everything. A point for your cheek."

_Did I eat any bacon for breakfast?_

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

_"_Bless you_."_

_I wonder were hedwig goes after she delivered my letter._

"Five points from Hufflepuff. Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

"Obviously I opened the wrong books, your Professor-dom, uh, ness."

"Another five points. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

_I hope Hagrid has biscuits._

"Is that a trick question?"

Silence.

"Hmm, interesting. I wonder if that was another idiotic comment from you or and actual answer."

_Cool, I guessed._

Professor Snape paused in front of Harry's desk. His cold dark tunnels bore into his brain.

_Doodi Doodoo Doodi Doodoo_

Snape sneered as he broke eye contact. Harry blinked and looked around. Did he miss something? He looked at Neville next to him, who just shrugged nervously.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"I don't understand it Hagrid, why does he hate me especially?" Harry beseeched the huge man over his mug of tea. "I mean , I could see if I was some snob and he was trying to bring my ego down a few notches. But I'm not! He's not!"

Draco patted him sympathetically on the back.

"Well, why don't yeh ask 'im?" Hagrid busied himself with a few dishes in the sink. Harry noticed a scrap of parchment under the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. He glanced at the title and slipped it into Ron's robe pocket.

"Not a bad idea actually." Harry elbowed his friends in the side and jerked his head toward the door. Draco nodded and tapped Neville, who was inspecting a potted plant growing on the window sill, and made the same gesture.

"Hagrid, we've gotta go finish up some assignments. We'll see you sometime this weekend, okay? Bye!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Why'd we leave early Harry?" Neville asked as they strolled towards the castle.

"Take a look in Rons left pocket." Ron pulled out the article frowning. Neville and Draco hung on his shoulders to read it.

"Yeah, the Gringotts break. So?"

"That day Hagrid emptied a top secret item from one of the highest security vaults. I think that may be whatever the intruder was looking for."

"I'm assuming you don't know what this item is."

"Correct my dear Malfoy, but I do intend on finding out."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Everyone has been saying, is Hermione going to step into this? Are you going to leave Hermione out of the group? I say to this, How DARE you! Leave Hermione Granger, the most brilliant witch of her generation _out of the loop?_ HA! It'd be easier to keep stampeding plot bunnies away! Now, unto the story, BTW, I need a poll, who wants Hermione/Ron, and who wants Hermione/Draco? I needed some reason to get Hermione over there this chapter, but you have several chapters to think about a permanent pairing, I need some answers for fore-planning please.

Disclaimer: Does.not.belong.to.me.

**"AAAHHHHHH!"**

Harry grinned and tucked a paint brush into his pocket, drinking in the sweet sounds of infuriated screaming girls in the morning.

**"HAAARRRRY POOOTTEEERRR!"**

"Thats my cue to leave," He muttered and took off through the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room. The halls look especially bright this morning, Harry noticed cheerily making his way down to the Slytherin dungeon entrance.

"Ice Beozar"

The statue moved obligantly so he could make his way to the1st year Slytherin dorms where Ron was undoubtedly still snoozing the morning away.

"Hey Harry" Neville said casually not taking his eyes off his target.

"Hey Nev." Harry grinned from his position at the door. This was going to be good. "Draco up?"

"He was taking a shower when I left Griffindor tower." With a flick of his wand, Neville canceled the levitation charm and a bucket of a tepid water fell over the sleeping red head with a great 'SPLOOSH'.

"ARGH!" Ron bolted up in his bed sputtering and gasping. Harry and Neville sprang out of range of flying water droplets, grinning like mad men. Draco hurtled into the room panting.

"Whad I miss?" He gasped doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"Just my morning shower." Ron growled dangling himself from his bed. "Why were you running?"

Draco grinned and straitened up proudly. "I just filched something from your brothers is all." Gasps from the other three were music to his ears. With a flourish, he pulled out an blank sheet of old yellow parchment.

"What is it?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"I don't know." Draco deflated slightly, passing the parchment to him. "But whatever it is, its really valuable, or it could get them in a lot of trouble, and apparently it helps them manage mischief."

"Huh?"

"Thats what they whispered when they saw me coming down the hall. Mischief managed."

o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o

It was a unanimous decision that Harry should keep it to try and figure out what it was. After all, he knew defense against the dark arts of their year like the back of his hand.

Neville caught Draco staring at the griffindor table during breakfast. He nudged Ron and Harry and pointed out what, or whom you could say, Draco was staring at. With a mischievous grin Harry leaned into Draco's ear.

"She sure is cute, isn't she?"

Sigh. "Yeah. HEY!" Draco whipped around to glare at his chortling friends. "I do NOT think she's cute." Ron elbowed him in the side chummingly.

"If you like her, go ask her to come hang out with us."

"I do NOT like her. Her names Hermione Granger. She's pretty smart and-and has potential. But she's always in her books. No friends at all."

"Well that settles it then."

"Yeah, go ask her over."

"Go on then, actually we'll all go."

"Alright, lets go."

They got up from the end of the Hufflepuff table, their usual morning haunt, and strode across the hall to the Griffindor table. Hermione didn't notice them coming to stop behind her, her nose was still buried in some large, moldy looking book. Harry reached around on her left side and snatched the book from her. Hermione looked around wildly.

"How do you do?" Draco dropped down into the seat on her right side.

"Good morning." Neville took her other side. Ron and Harry appeared on the other side of the table.

"We were just wondering-"

"Would you like to hang around the castle this fine day with us?"

Hermione looked suspiciously at the four grinning faces around her. "Which of you took my book?"

"The book, she says!" Harry clapped a hand on his forehead dramatically.

"A dry bit of work it is at that." Ron commented flipping through it casually. Hermione reached for it, but Ron held it out of reach.

"We'll only let you have it back if you agree to have some fun with us." Neville stated solemnly.

"Doing what?" asked Hermione narrowing her eyes at them.

"Oh a bit of this, a bit of that. You know, the best kind of fun. What do you say?" Draco casually draping his arm about her shoulders.

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt." She agreed hesitantly.

"Brilliant!" Harry leapt up from his seat. Ron handed the book back to Hermione ceremoniously. She stood, took out her wand, shrunk it, and stuck it in her pocket. They stared at her.

"Oh yes, you definetly have to hang out with us more often." Ron patted her on the back. "If you help, we may actually graduate, imagine that!" The boys laughed, which apparently was infectious because Hermione couldn't hold in a small giggle. It was then Harry remembered they hadn't introduced themselves.

"My names Harry."

"I'm Ron."

"Neville's the name."

"And I need no introduction, I am the great and all powerful Draco Malfoy- Ouch!"

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger..."

0000000000000000000000000

True to Rons dramatic prophecy, their groups grades did indeed increase. not by leaps and bounds of course, but the change was substantial enough that Professor McGonaldgall congratulated her on 'knocking some sense into those four!'. Their first act on plan Get Granger Out Of Her Books More began the very next night, when the four bodily detached her from her homework and drug her to the out of bounds corridor.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Hermione screeched struggling to get away from Ron and Nevilles gasp. "What part of HORRIBLE DEATH don't you GET!"

"Shhhh!" Harry frowned at her. "Do you WANT to get caught?" That quieted her. She still broke free and stood there in a half huff-half nervous stance. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the lock Draco was muttering at.

"_Alohomorem._ No, damn it, what was that charm? _Alohaimera._"

"I think it was, _Alomahora._" Harry jabbed his wand at the lock.

"Oh for the love-!" Hermione shoved them both out of the way. "_Alohamora!"_

The lock slid smoothly upward. Ron kneeled on the floor before her.

"Oh Lady Hermione! How did we ever expect to get through our lowly years without your prowess! Worship!" He waved his arms around frantically as Draco yanked him off balance by his collar, Hermione giggled in spite of her self. Neville and Harry were already slowly creeping into the room, gesturing for the others to follow quietly.

"Its really dark."

"Can't see a thing, _Lumos!"_

Teeth. Fur. Fangs. Drool. Red Eyes. Three heads. Trap Door. Three heads. Teeth. Door. Slam. RUN!

Harry slid to the floor panting in front of the hufflepuff portrait. He could vaugly hear his friends do the same. The three headed dog was still in front of his eyes.

"Did-" Hermione grasped Draco's shoulder as she stood on shaky knees. "Did anyone else see what it was standing on?"

Ron made a faint whimpering sound in disbelief. "It had THREE HEADS! And you looked at its FEET?"

"A trap door." Harry said faintly.

A trap door.

"I think its got something to do with Hagrids you-know-what." Draco stated firmly in between bites of marmalade toast.

Harry nodded. "Definitely." Hedwig peck the untouched bacon from his plate.

"Question is, what _is_ you-know-what?" Neville contemplated, poring ketchup on his sausage.

"And why are they hiding it?" Hermione added digging into her own breakfast.

"You reckon Hagrid knows everything?" Ron said around a mouth of porridge.

Harry nodded, " Dumbledore trusts _Snape_. Why wouldn't Dumbledore trust him?"

"Speak of the Devil." Draco nudged Harry in his sides and pointed at the doors to the great hall. A pale face with an unmistakable nose peeped into the nearly empty great hall. Snape took a furtive look around then disappeared as quickly as he came.

Harry nodded to his friends and slipped off after the potions professor. The rest of the gang weren't worried and didn't try to follow him. They all new that if there was one thing Harry couldn't be beat in, it was spying unnoticed.


End file.
